


in the morning, i'll kiss you over waffles

by troubadore



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, soulmates? mayhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: Jaskier meets the love of his life in a goddamn IHOP.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	in the morning, i'll kiss you over waffles

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest to a crack fic that i've written in YEARS and it felt so good let me tell u ok 
> 
> pls enjoy this meaningless snippet of the retail au i think abt on the daily and will never ever actually write because that shit's embarrassing

Jaskier meets the love of his life in a goddamn IHOP.

It’s four in the fucking morning, he’s dead on his feet from his sixth overnight shift in a row, and he just wants some waffles before he gets home and passes out for forty-eight hours straight.

“Stop being a baby,” Yen tells him, blowing her straw wrapper at his face. He sticks his tongue out at her in retaliation.

“Isn’t working six days in a row supposed to be illegal?” he whines, burying his face in his arms. His hoodie smells like his laundry detergent and he inhales the warm scent. “I could have sworn I read something like that.”

“Seven,” she says. “And you’re the one that volunteered to help with the reset.”

“Remind me never to do that again.” Jaskier moans into his elbow, loud and suitably melodramatic. “I hate the holidays.”

“A man after my own heart,” a deep voice says, and Jaskier looks up to see their waiter standing beside the table, looking grumpy and put upon as he blows a strand of white hair out of his eyes.

He’s got to be the most attractive man Jaskier has ever laid eyes upon. Chiseled jaw, slim waist, and biceps that look like they could hold Jaskier up against a wall no problem. He drops his gaze to tight jeans clinging to toned thighs as thick as tree trunks and Jaskier wants to climb him like the oak outside his childhood home.

His heart is beating wildly in his chest, warmth settling behind his ribs as those eyes meet his, and his breath catches. Those eyes are the color of warm honey, so light brown they almost seem gold, and he offers Jaskier a tiny,  _ tiny  _ smile, just barely a curl of his very kissable-looking mouth.

They stare at each other for several long beats, and he swears a spark of lightning flies between them.

_ Holy fucking shit,  _ Jaskier thinks. _ I'm in love. _

Yen just snorts, breaking the moment, and those honey colored eyes move to her, pink lips turning down in a frown as that brow furrows.

“If you're done making eyes at each other,” she says haughtily, “I'll take the breakfast sampler.”

“Shut up, Yen,” Jaskier and the love of his life say at the same time, and then they blink at each other.

“You know Yen?” he asks stupidly and watches that mouth open to respond before he’s interrupted.

“This is Geralt,” Yen introduces, eyebrows raised in amusement. “The friend I told you about.”

“Oh.”

Geralt eyes him with something like amusement himself. “You Jaskier, then?”

Jaskier manages a nod, still starstruck. “Yes—yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you.”

“Hm.” Geralt turns back to Yen. “Breakfast sampler, you said?”

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, and no butter,” she says sweetly, batting her lashes. The eye roll and smirk it gets her makes Jaskier weirdly jealous.

Geralt turns back to him and the jealousy vanishes under his warm gaze. “And you?”

“Waffles,” he declares, spreading his arms out over the table. “Lots and  _ lots _ of waffles.”

It earns him a snort and Jaskier feels like he’s achieved something special. “Okay, Donkey.” And with that, Geralt turns and heads to the kitchen, and Jaskier lets out a longing, contented sigh as his eyes land on what he’s sure is a perfectly sculpted ass.

Yen nudges his leg under the table. “You okay there, Casanova?”

“You didn’t tell me your friend was cute!” he accuses her, lifting his head and narrowing his eyes. He waves his arms around. “Now what am I supposed to do?”

She puts her elbow on the table and leans her chin in her palm. “I don't know,” she muses, eyebrow raised, “ask him out, maybe? That was the entire point of me dragging you here after all, if you remember.” 

She had said something about wanting to set him up with a friend, hadn’t she. Jaskier drops his head back to the table. “I’m in love, Yen.”

“I know,” she says. “He's so much your type it’s physically sickening to see you in the same space. there were literal hearts in his eyes when he saw you, too.”

He lifts his head. “Were there?” He’d been so distracted by the warm honey color of them he hadn’t bothered looking for hearts.

“Definitely.” She takes a long sip of her Sprite, pulling out her phone to pass the time while their food is made. “He looks grumpy but he’s definitely interested. You’ll learn how to read him soon.”

His heart gives another flutter and Jaskier lays his head back on the table, turned to watch as Geralt makes rounds between the two other tables he has.

Geralt glances over at them as he sets down a mug of coffee and gives Jaskier another tiny smile.

Yeah. He’s definitely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) // [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
